Dating Lindsay
by Calie1
Summary: Takes place about a week after Pursuing Lindsay. Danny feels that Lindsay has been avoiding him and he decides to confront her in private with interesting results.


Title: Dating Lindsay 

Author: Calie

Summary: Takes place about a week after "Pursuing Lindsay". Danny feels Lindsay has been avoiding him and finally gets her alone.

Notes: I'm not to fond of this chapter, I liked it in the beginning (and you'll see why), but I got bored with it towards the end. I'm struggling to make Danny and Lindsay take it slow but they are really starting to annoy me with their good morals. I loved my reviews for the last story so thank you to everyone who read it. I just wanted to let everyone know now that I think my next chapter will have some good old smut in it. So since I want to try respecting rule I'm not going to post the whole chapter. I'm going to try to find another site to post at that will accept it but if anyone is interested in reading it they can also e-mail and I will send them the whole dirty chapter when it's completed. You know you want to read it.

* * *

Flirting, that's what torture she had been putting him through for a whole week since that unforgettable fundraiser. The night ended great. When they left he took a cab with her and told her he wanted to see her again. Everything had been perfect. Danny thought he'd be able to at least get her on the side and steal a kiss or something since then. Yet every time he tried to she avoided him coyly with a smile. He swore he was going to grab her and throw her against a wall. For whatever reason she wasn't allowing herself to be caught alone with him and it was driving him crazy. After the previous weekend all he'd wanted to do was get close to her and she was making it impossible. So it was almost the end of the week when he decided he was through with being nice and courteous to her. What he did do hadn't been planned, in fact he would never had actually planned something like he did. But when he saw her walking down the hall alone and he remembered what she had felt like last weekend and kissing her he couldn't stop himself. She had smiled up at him when she saw him and said hello but that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"No time for hello's Montana." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back from where she had come.

"Wha..? Danny, have you lost your mind?" He wasn't joking that was for sure. There was nothing but seriousness on his face as he pulled her down the hall. He finally came to stop at a handicap bathroom and opened the door, pulling her in behind him. When she was in he released her and turned back to the door to lock it. It was then that she became slightly concerned. "Danny..." He didn't say anything when he turned around to face her. Instead he grabbed her arms and pushed her back against the door.

"You've been avoiding me Lindsay." He searched her face for a reaction but all he could see was shock. He couldn't really blame her, it wasn't everyday that someone pulled you into a bathroom and pushed you against a door with the intention of doing something inappropriate.

"No I haven't. I just thought that after last weekend we should try to take it slow at work." Lindsay would love to say that she pushed him away at that moment and told him that he had no right to man handle her like that but the truth was that she couldn't help but be excited. The previous weekend he had seemed calm and collected through the whole evening like he had everything planned. Now there was something intense about him that made her catch her breath when she looked into his face.

"Slow isn't going to work for me..." He could have talked three days ago, but not now. Danny covered her lips with his and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She made a small noise in the back of her throat perhaps in protest but she kissed him back. Danny allowed his hands to slide down her arms and to her back. They continued down her body and over her backside. When he reached her thighs he gripped them and lifted her up to his waist and pushed himself in-between her legs.

Lindsay wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and clung to Danny's shoulders as he continued his assault on her mouth. It wasn't good for her to be in this position. It was too intimate and sexual which made it way too tempting. Then one hand left her leg and came up to her blouse and when she felt him release the first button she pulled back. "Danny, no, we can't..." But he only kissed her neck and continued down to her chest. She knew he would have stopped if she asked again but she couldn't bring herself to. When his lips touched the top of her breast her only reaction was to grasp the hair at the back of his head.

He only unbuttoned her blouse to her mid stomach then brought his hand back up to her white clad breast. With just a small amount of difficulty he pulled the cup down to release one breast and latched onto it.

Lindsay gasped when his mouth sucked on her nipple. Not for a moment had she expected him to move so fast in just a few short minutes. His tongue rolled around it and he bit gently on it causing her to unconsciously pull his short hair.

Her body arched up against him driving him on more. Even when she painfully pulled at his hair he didn't notice. He knew what made her do it and it was because of him. It was just unfortunate that he couldn't go any further than he already had. He did have to stop. So reluctantly he pulled his mouth away and readjusted her bra over her breast then placed his lips over hers again. This time he didn't feel the need to force his way in and tried to kiss her more gently then he had before.

The roughness that had appeared in Danny before was gone and now he only gently sucked at her lips. The hand that had originally been on her breast came up to her hair and gently pushed it away from her face. He slowly loosened his grip on her thighs and set her down. He said nothing when he disengaged his lips from her own and instead looked down to her shirt as he began buttoning it. "Will you say something please."

Her question really hadn't sounded like a question, more of a demand. Danny supposed he did have to explain why he had thrown her against a door and ravished her. Once her shirt was buttoned he placed his hands on either sides of her head and leaned forward. "After last weekend you have been driving me crazy the whole week with teasing me and flirting. I thought we were through with that."

"I just-" She blew out her breath and narrowed her eyes. "I wanted to avoid a situation like this that's all."

Actually that type of situation had never occurred to her. She had never considered Danny to do something like he just had, especially at work.

"So if I want to talk to you how was I to do that when you wouldn't even let me get you in private. I had to drag you into the bathroom just to get you alone." She called him infuriating; she had no room to talk.

"You said if you wanted to talk. You didn't talk to me."

"Well I'd planned on it at first. Sorry." He'd told her a week ago that he wanted her. After a while his physical need for her would probably decrease once he got used to being around her like this but at the moment it wasn't going away. "So if I take you out this weekend will that sufficiently make up for attacking you in the bathroom."

"That depends." He cocked and eyebrow and she continued. "Where are you taking me…?"

Danny chuckled. "It'll be a surprise. What about tomorrow night?"

"I could maybe make some room for you in my schedule." He raised his eyebrows at her and she smiled.

"Really..? Are there other men asking you out?" It was a joke but he found himself curious to hear if she was dating. It wasn't any of his business at this point but it still would have bothered him.

"No, only you." His hand came up to cradle her face and his lips pressed against her own gently. His rough, hard kisses made her want him but these soft gently kisses made her never want to let him go.

It was slightly unsettling the feeling he got from her saying that, but hearing that there was only him and no one else was a relief. He didn't pull away too far, only enough to talk. "So is tomorrow night okay? I'll pick you up."

"That's fine." She couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow with a time." Danny was about to step back from her and had moved to do so when he turned back, grabbed her arms, and kissed her.

The kiss was so short and abrupt that Lindsay hadn't had a moment to respond. The next thing she knew he had stopped, smiled at her, and left.

* * *

The next day she had off, Danny didn't. Most of time she was relieved for a day off, however, that day she almost wished to be at work. It was torture having to wait for a phone call from him. To keep her mind off it she had tried to busy herself. She'd went for a run, to a bookstore, and even a couple of clothing stores where she made a couple of unwise buys in hopes that she would get to wear the clothing later that evening. It was ridiculous she knew since he had given her no idea of what they would be doing. It was about one when she was standing in line at a café near her place that her phone rang. It was uncommon for her to get phone calls during the day unless it had to do with work. Friends and family usually called at night, hoping to catch her not working. It had to be Danny, or at least she hoped it was. When she pulled her phone from her purse her heart made a slight jump when she saw his name on the screen. "Hello."

"As I recall we have plans for tonight."

Lindsay smiled at his tone and his substitution for a hello. "Yea I do remember something about that."

"I thought you might. What are you doing?"

"I was on my way home and stopped to get some lunch. What about you?" The worker behind the counter handed her salad and with a quiet thank you she grabbed her food and tried to maneuver her way out of the restaurant.

"Not much. I had court today. I would have called you earlier but this judge felt like torturing us. I should be out of here by five though, so what do you say I pick you up at seven-thirty. I know it's a little late but I want to make sure I'm not running late."

Their conversation would seem so normal to a bystander but it wasn't to her. Talking to him like this wasn't normal. Right when she got used to working with Danny she had to get used to dating Danny. "Sure that's fine. Where are we going?"

"I told you it would be a surprise. Just wear something nice."

"Danny you can't tell me to wear something nice if I don't know where I am going." It wasn't that she minded going into an unknown situation, what she didn't like was not being prepared for it. Which actually sounded kind of ridiculous she knew since no one was ever prepared for an unknown situation.

"You know a nice dress or skirt or something. I'm sure you'll look fine."

Lindsay groaned but didn't pursue the subject any further. Men were ridiculous. "Alright, I'll figure it out."

"I knew you could, just no overalls or whatever it is they wear in Montana."

"Danny!" People on the street stared at her and she grimaced. Hurriedly she unlocked her car and climbed in. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Of course not sweetheart, gotta go. I'll call you for directions later."

She'd opened her mouth to say something, anything. Maybe to exclaim that she would never wear anything like that, or at least say goodbye. The cell phone flashed 'call ended' and she still stared at it with her mouth slightly open for a moment before shutting it. A few seconds later a small smile appeared on her face. He'd called her sweetheart, which was kind of sweet, even though she knew he was joking.

* * *

Regardless of how secure the case had been for the prosecution the defense still felt the need to drag it on. Finally around five-thirty he was released and hurried to his car while trying to get his cell phone out. He needed to call Mac about the trial but first he needed to call Lindsay. Her cell rang and rang and when it did finally pick up he expected the voicemail, to his relief it wasn't.

"Pushing it close aren't you Messer?"

"I like to keep my women on their toes, it keeps everything interesting." She laughed and it brought a small smile to his face even though he was ready to jump out his car and scream at the people not letting him out of the parking garage.

"I was starting to wonder if I needed to make different plans."

"Please, what would be more entertaining then spending and evening with me?" She laughed again at him, a sound he was readily getting used to.

"Yea right. I'm glad you called now. I had been waiting but I was about to get in the shower."

"I always have perfect timing. Son of a bitch." He had to get over and not a single person was leaving an inch of space.

"Problems?"

"Yea, I'm moving to a city with no traffic. How's Montana this time of year?" Silently he thanked the powers above as someone finally let him over so he could turn.

"We're not very civilized in Montana and don't have streets, so people just drive all over the place. You can imagine how my parents front lawn looked."

"Ha ha. So look I'm going to run over a few people and get home so I can shower. I'll call you when I leave to find out where I need to go alright?" The water began running on the other end of the phone and he blew out a breath as he wondered if she was actually clothed or not at that moment. Unfortunately he wasn't in the position yet to ask.

"Alright, that's fine. Be careful."

He smirked at her warning. "Alright, bye."

"Bye."

The call ended and he dropped the phone in his console for a moment before he called Mac. All he wanted to concentrate on was going home and getting ready.

* * *

He'd called a little after seven to say he was leaving and sounded in a slight panic when he did so. She tried to ask him what was wrong but his only reply was that he was in a hurry. Danny in any kind of panic wasn't something she was used to. He could have brought her anywhere and she would have been happy. When he had called she was ready and waiting. Lindsay had wanted to look perfect, so naturally she started getting ready two hours before. Now she had the misfortune of having to wait. Her apartment was clean and she was ready so there was nothing left to do but wait. For a while she walked idly around her apartment checking on things and then would walk into the bathroom to check her hair and make-up. It was becoming a recurring routine while she waited. She'd told him if he was in a hurry that she'd meet him outside but he insisted that was ridiculous and that he was not picking her up on the street. At one point she threw herself onto her sofa and groaned. She only remained there for a few more moments before she stood up again and began running through her routine with her cell phone in her hand the whole time just in case he got lost. Finally there was a buzz and she ran to the intercom at the door.

"Hello?"

"I was told there was a woman up there waiting for me."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Yea, I'm waiting in suspense. Come on." She buzzed him up and looked nervously around her apartment. Everything was perfect and in place. In fact this was probably the nicest her apartment had looked since she moved in. It was only a few moments before there was a knock on the door. She looked through the peep hole to see Danny standing on the other side. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile and she opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." He looked her over from head to toe and smile. "And I thought you were worried about what to wear. You look great." Great was an understatement, she had to know what the knee length dress was going to do to him. It wasn't tight but it did cling to everywhere he shouldn't be looking, her shoulders were practically bare again like the previous weekend, and her dress dipped just low enough to reveal a little bit of cleavage. It wasn't right for him to get so worked up over any woman, he never did. It would be a while before he finally figured it had hardly anything to do with how she looked.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and took a moment to appreciate him also. He wasn't dressed as nice as the previous weekend but his button up shirt, slacks, and jacket certainly did him justice. "You do too."

"You ready?" He glanced at his watch and looked back up at her. "I'm a little behind schedule."

"Yea, let me just lock up." She grabbed her purse and keys from the small table and stepped out of the her apartment, shutting the door behind her. Once it was locked she turned to him. "Ready?"

Danny held out his hand. "After you."

It had been easy for Lindsay to figure out that they were going out to eat earlier that day. What she hadn't been prepared for was for the restaurant he took her to. When they pulled up and the valet came up to the car she'd asked Danny why he didn't park himself, his response had been that there was no parking for this restaurant, only valet. As they walked into the restaurant, Lindsay was in awe. It was wonderful and probably very easily took a chunk out of your wallet. Everyone there looked beautiful and she actually felt a little out of place. His hand on her back brought her out of her awe and ushered her further in until they came to the host. Danny gave his name, stating he had reservations for two at eight. Just like last weekend he wound up shocking and impressing her. Lindsay was starting to get the suspicion that was his idea but she didn't want to assume anything. They followed the host, Danny allowing Lindsay to first and when they reached the table the host pulled out her chair for her and they sat down. "Danny you didn't have to do all this. This is too much."

"That's the point." He looked away from the wine list he was currently reading and focused on her. "If I'm going to seduce you I have to make the effort."

"Danny!" She exclaimed in a low whisper. All he did was smile. It took everything in her not to glare at him. She was finally starting to understand him. Danny Messer loved telling her the most shocking things but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. She tried to deny that she liked the way he talked to her. He wasn't dull and everything he said excited her and actually made her feel good, like he really did want her.

"Well maybe not just seduce you but it would be a bonus." He laughed at her when her mouth opened slightly in what must have been shock then looked back to the menu. Teasing wasn't enough to satisfy him with this innocent girl from Montana. Seeing the scandalized look on her face whenever he mentioned anything sexual was much more satisfying.

She wanted to say something. All he had done was shock her into silence since he'd picked her up. Lindsay had thought she had gotten used to his teasing but obviously she hadn't. Before she had a chance to fire back at him a waiter approached them to ask if they wanted any drinks. Danny ordered a bottle of wine and the waiter left them alone again. "So are you really trying to seduce me?"

Danny cocked an eyebrow and studied her. She was serious he could tell. Danny was well aware that his joking and teasing sometimes could get out of hand and he was beginning to think it was in the case of Lindsay, she looked like she wasn't too sure of what was going on. "Just a little, I'm just trying to get you to like me."

Slowly she allowed herself to relax and smile. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't like you."

Danny knew she liked him but he also knew that he wasn't endangering a relationship with a co-worker just for what they had going on right now. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted from her but he knew it was more than just physical. Maybe if he told her that it would ease her concerns but he just couldn't get himself to say the words. It felt like it would reveal too much about him and how he felt and he wasn't ready for that.

The rest of dinner went wonderfully. Most of Danny's teasing had relented for the time being and she had a wonderful time. Now they were in front of her apartment and she would reluctantly have to part from him. "Danny you don't have to get out."

"Is there a reason you don't want me to be nice?" He exited his car as she did and walked towards the entrance of her apartment.

The whole ride back she'd worried over what to say or do. It wouldn't have been unreasonable to ask him up. It wasn't like she didn't know him, it was more that she didn't trust herself. Once they reached the top step she reached into her purse and pulled out her keys. "Danny," she was just going to go for it and hope one of them had enough control, "Do you want to come up for a bit."

The whole night he'd considered what he'd say if she asked. He knew Lindsay's intentions weren't for anything to happen but that was easier said then done. For only a moment he contemplated going up with her. It was even harder to make his decision when he looked down and looked over her body again but then he finally shook his head. "I want to say yes but we get into enough trouble when we're alone."

He was right she knew. "Yea, you're probably right." When she smiled at him she tried her best not to show her disappointment.

If he couldn't go up to her apartment he at least wanted to kiss her. Danny slid his hands over her hips and pulled her against him.

Instinctively Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up and against him. His hands pulled her hips hard against him and she whimpered softly at the feel of his body pressed against hers. Unconsciously she grinded herself against him and soon became aware of him hardening against herself. That feeling brought on a whole new need that she hadn't experienced with him yet. She wanted him like she had the day before. Nobody turned her on and made her need someone as he had. "Danny." She'd pulled away from him but they were still so close she could feel his breath on her face. "Are you sure you don't want to come up?" Lindsay swore to herself she wouldn't let anything happen but she needed something more than what she was getting from him at the moment.

With a sign he rested his forehead against hers. He hated wanting her like this, it drove him crazy. "Lindsay, don't ask me again or I will." His need for her was already becoming physically evident and if he went upstairs with her it would become unbearable. With what little he resolve left he kissed her forehead and stepped back, releasing his hold on her body at the same time. "You better get going."

"You sure." She couldn't help but smile at him because she knew he wasn't.

"No, I'm not sure, but you better get going anyway." She stepped closer to him and for a moment he wasn't sure she was going to try to convince him or not but instead she only wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his year.

"Thank you for dinner Danny. That's the nicest thing I've done since I've been in New York." Actually it was the nicest thing she'd done in a long time but she didn't want him to know that.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Every so often she'd leave him with an excited, nervous feeling that he couldn't figure out. Last weekend it happened when he first kissed her, and again after they had their serious conversation at the hotel bar about what he wanted from her - now he felt it again. This time it was because she was just there holding onto him, her head on his shoulder, and in his arms. Kissing Lindsay felt good, sex with Lindsay would feel great, but he hadn't expected a simple embrace to feel like this one had. "I'm glad I could make an impression, am I going to have a problem living up to myself?" She laughed softly against him and he couldn't help but pull her closer.

"No, I really doubt that. Spending time with you is enough." Maybe he could just hold her, it felt too wonderful for her to let him go now. Kissing made it hard enough but she hadn't been prepared for him on this level.

Danny opened his eyes and looked up above as he tried to sort out exactly was going on. He thought he'd had everything under control like he usually did with women. Danny hated to admit it, but this time it seemed kind of different. She moved slightly in his arms until she was face to face with him. Her lips pressed against his gently and only for a few seconds before she pulled away and stepped out of his arms.

"I'll let you go, I don't want to keep you standing on my doorstep forever." She really wasn't ready to let him leave her but she knew it was rude to keep him standing out there.

She was right, he didn't want to stand on her doorstep, he wanted to go upstairs with her. That was not an option and he knew now was probably the best time to leave. The longer he stayed the easier it would be to convince himself to go up. "I'll call you okay?" She nodded and smiled warmly at him. Danny leaned forward and kissed her again on her forward. "Alright get inside."

"Bye." She was still smiling when she got inside and as she climbed up the staircase.


End file.
